mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Tuchscherer
| birth_place = Rugby, North Dakota | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Boxing, Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Oak Grove, Minnesota | team = Minnesota Martial Arts Academy | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 18 | mmakowins = 7 | mmasubwins = 6 | mmadecwins = 5 | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 1 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Chris Tuchscherer (born September 8, 1975) is an American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter and former Collegiate wrestler. While wrestling for Minnesota State University, Moorhead he became a two-time NCAA Division II All-American, and as a mixed martial artist he has won several regional heavyweight championships. He currently trains at the Minnesota Martial Arts Academy. Mixed martial arts career In college, Tuchscherer wrestled for North Dakota State and eventually Minnesota State University, Moorhead (MSUM) where he participated in heavyweight NCAA Division II competitions. While at MSUM he became a two-time All-American. After using up all of his college eligibility, Tuchscherer - who was already a fan of MMA - was urged by his friends to try competing himself. He tried out for and earned a spot on a local fight card where he won his first amateur match in less than a minute. Tuchscherer continued training at MSUM while helping to coach the university's wrestling team. He later began training at Minnesota Martial Arts Academy with fellow All-American Brock Lesnar. In his first professional MMA bout Tuchscherer defeated Krzysztof Soszynski by decision. Later in his career, he won the Dakota Fighting Championships Heavyweight Championship, and at Extreme Challenge 85 on October 6, 2007, Tuchscherer defeated Jimmy Ambriz for the EC Heavyweight Championship. He later participated at YAMMA Pit Fighting's only event in a heavyweight tournament where he defeated both Tony Sylvester and Alexey Oleinik by unanimous decision before losing by unanimous decision in the final to Travis Wiuff. Tuchscherer then won the Max Fights Heavyweight Championship on July 19, 2008, by defeating Tony Mendoza at Max Fights 4 before defeating Branden Lee Hinkle on March 21, 2009, at "Beatdown 4" to win the first SNMAA heavyweight championship. Ultimate Fighting Championships Chris Tuchscherer tried out for the tenth season of the Ultimate Fighting Championship's (UFC) reality show, The Ultimate Fighter. The UFC scouts at the tryouts noticed Tuchscherer's professional record and decided to give him a fight at a UFC event rather than go through the show's tournament. As a result, Tuchscherer debuted with the UFC at UFC 102 against Gabriel Gonzaga. Tuchscherer lost the fight by technical knockout in the first round after taking a devastating low blow. Tuchscherer faced Tim Hague on February 6, 2010 at UFC 109. Tuchscherer won a controversial majority decision (29-28, 29-28 and 28-28). Personal life Chris and his wife are expecting their second child in March 2010. Mixed martial arts record References External links * Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1975 births